After cosmetic or medically indicated nose surgery, or after nose injury it may be advised by the treating physician to avoid any contact or pressure on the nose until it heals. This period may last up to three months. During this time, the patient may not use conventional eyeglasses as their nose pads and bridge, designed to keep them in place, are designed to be supported by the nose. The pressure applied by the nose pads and bridge to the nose may retard tissue healing, cause pain. Additionally, wound dressing on the nose may make it impossible to set the spectacles in their normal positions.
Not being able to wear glasses may prevent a person with vision impairment from performing daily routine such as reading, driving etc. Not being able to wear sunglasses may cause inconvenient outdoors even if contact lenses are used.
Some patients attempt to use admissive tape attached to the bridge of the glasses and glued to the forehead to keep the glasses above their normal position and away from the nose. This method causes the optical centers of corrective glasses to be positioned above the eye pupils, causing optical distortion, reduced visual acuity and displacement of the image. Additionally, adhesive tape is uncomfortable, may cause skin irritation, and needs to be frequently replaced. When used with sunglasses, sunlight may be reflected from the cheeks which are exposed below the raised sunglasses, causing glare.
US Application 2006082723, titled “Eyeglasses with alternative supports”, discloses eyeglasses, with alternative supports for maintaining the bridge of the glasses off the nasal bone or other parts of the bridge, useful for patients of rhinoplasty. The application suggest that the bridge of a conventional eyeglass frame is replaced with an extended bridge support member.
Accordingly, there is therefore a need for a simple device that would allow a patient after nose surgery or injury to use eyeglasses comfortably and without compromising his or her vision.